Troublesome
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Kata merepotkan memang bukan lagi suatu hal yang asing jika kata tersebut disandingkan dengan seorang Shikamaru Nara. Sedikit sedikit merepotkan. Dan, bahkan, hilangnya sebuah buku pun masuk ke dalam kategori merepotkan. Memangnya ada apa, sih dengan buku itu sampai membuat Shikamaru kalang kabut? \ShikaIno, Oneshoot, Minim dialog/ di For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie and Ancilla Shienny. RnR?


Liburan musim panas … adalah tiga buah kata yang mampu membuat seluruh pelajar yang berdomisili di Jepang bersorak riang karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pantai, pesta kembang api, dan segala yang berhubungan dengan musim panas … semua sudah terpampang jelas di depan mata. Namun, di balik kegembiraan itu, terselip pula tiga kata yang selalu membuntutinya—liburan musim panas. Dan, tiga kata itu adalah tugas musim panas.

"SELESAI!" Sebuah reaksi tercipta secara spontan tatkala gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut—kita sebut saja ia dengan panggilan Ino—berhasil menyelesaikan satu dari sekian banyak tugasnya.

Dengan cepat, Ino langsung menutup buku matematikanya, lalu beralih ke tugasnya yang lain. Kini, tangan mulusnya mulai menggapai sebuah buku yang berserakan di sekelilingnya secara acak. Dan, _bingo_! Sebuah buku dengan ketebalan mencapai tiga sentimeter saat ini sudah digenggam oleh tangannya.

Berdecak pelan adalah hal pertama yang Ino lakukan—yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu, mencoba mencari dua huruf kapital, PR, yang sering kali ia tulis di tepi kiri uji kompetensi guna mengingatkan otaknya akan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Hei, sepertinya ini bukan bukuku," gumam Ino ketika ia tak berhasil menemukan memo kecil tersebut.

Cepat, saraf pusat gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ memerintah tangannya untuk kembali ke halaman awal di mana biasanya terdapat goresan nama dan kelas pada halaman tersebut. Akan tetapi, secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari buku tersebut berhasil menghentikan gerakannya.

Penasaran, Ino pun mengambil kertas tersebut dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. "Apa ini?"

_._

_._

**Troublesome © **Lrynch Fruhling

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

_For _**Ancilla Shienny **_and _**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_._

_Bagiku, hidup ini sangat, sangat, sa_—_oke, lupakan. Mau direpitisi berjuta kali pun, kata sangat tidak akan bisa menjelaskan seberapa repotnya hidup di dunia ini. _

_Ah, pokoknya, hidup ini sangat merepotkan._

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari ter-_awkward_ sepanjang hidup seorang Shikamaru Nara. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena jawabannya sudah terklarifikasi dengan sangat jelas oleh air muka Shikamaru; wajahnya yang kusut, lengkap dengan bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Dan bahkan kipas angin berukuran besar pun tak mampu mengikis _mood_-nya yang saat ini sedang buruk.

Sepanjang hari Shikamaru dituntut menyelesaikan berbagai masalah kelasnya—salahkan jabatan menyebalkan dan tak lupa juga teman-temannya yang meminta, ralat, memaksa ia untuk mengatur semua kegiatan kelas selama liburan musim panas ini.

"Aaa." Embusan napas lega serta kuapan lebar terlepas tatkala Shikamaru berhasil menyelesaikan limpahan tugas tersebut. Itu berarti sekarang ia bisa kembali melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, atau bahkan bisa disebut hobinya—tidur.

Sepasang kelopak matanya mulai menutup perlahan, seakan menawarkan sejuta kebahagiaan seiring berkurangnya intensitas cahaya yang mampu ditangkap oleh retina mata. Dan akhirnya, dengkuran halus pun mulai menyuarakan lantunan nada yang menentramkan hati.

Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sejumput memori yang tak sengaja terpikirkan oleh otaknya sukses memaksa Shikamaru untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

Bunyi bedebum keras tercipta alih-alih laki-laki bermarga Nara itu memuntahkan isi tasnya serentak. Gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas juga turut mewarnai kesibukan baru Shikamaru ini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit pemuda berusia enam belas tahun ini memilah satu demi satu barangnya dengan teliti sembari berharap benda yang dicarinya tersebut tidak hilang.

"Ck, merepotkan. Di mana aku letakkan buku itu, eh?" katanya seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Mengerti akan hal yang dilakukannya saat ini akan sia-sia, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan mengistirahatkan badannya seraya mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan di sekolah tadi. Berbagai hipotesis bermunculan di otak jeniusnya, namun dengan cepat ia tangkis. Ah, tidak mungkin buku tersebut tertinggal di sekolah. Jelas-jelas tadi bukunya….

—Hei tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan bukunya tidak sengaja dipungut oleh Ino saat tadi mereka berdua bertabrakan. Oh, jika benar itu adanya, maka tamatlah riwayat seorang Shikamaru Nara detik itu juga.

Sekelebat memori singkat lagi-lagi timbul di otak Shikamaru, membuat segala spekulasi menguap seketika dari pemikirannya. Mengambil ponsel adalah tindakan pertama yang dilakukan olehnya, lalu dengan cekatan Shikamaru mencari nama Ino Yamanaka di _contact list _ponselnya.

.

.

Alunan _ringtone_ klasik yang berasal dari ponsel Ino sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas misterius tersebut. Ah, bukan, bukan. Sebenarnya yang membuat perhatian Ino teralih itu bukanlah _ringtone _ponselnya, melainkan nama—Shikamaru Nara—yang tertera pada layar ponsel Ino-lah yang membuat perhatian gadis itu teralihkan.

_Tumben banget Shikamaru telepon aku_, pikir Ino sambil menekan tombol yang berada di sisi kiri ponsel _flip_-nya.

"_Oi_." Suara _baritone _Shikamaru pun menggema di telinga Ino.

"Ya?" jawab Ino.

"Kau ada lihat buku yang sampulnya warna merah, nggak?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tergolong _to the point_. Singkat, padat, dan jelas; benar-benar khas Shikamaru.

"Sampul merah?" Kedua alis Ino menyatu pertanda ia tengah berpikir. Lalu, tanpa dikomando, kepalanya pun langsung melirik ke arah buku yang tengah dipangkunya. Oh, jadi ini buku Shikamaru, toh.

"Ini lagi kupegang. Kenapa emangnya? Ini bukumu, ya?"

.

_Dan, salah satu hal yang menurutku pantas masuk _list '_hal terepot sepanjang hidupku' adalah_—

.

"_Ini lagi kupegang. Kenapa emangnya? Ini bukumu, ya?_"

—_Deg_!

Secuil emosi kini datang dan menyelimuti hati Shikamaru tatkala telinganya menangkap perkataan Ino. Ia tak tahu—dan juga tak begitu peduli—secara spesifik emosi apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar buku merah tersebut tidak diutak-atik oleh Ino.

"_Hello? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?_"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ternyata terlalu sibuk berpikir saat sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang itu bukanlah merupakan suatu perbuatan yang baik. Ah, sepertinya Ino tidak akan tertarik membuka buku tebalnya itu. Toh, Ino, 'kan, bukan tipikal orang yang suka membaca buku. Setidaknya itulah yang berada di otak Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu—meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ino tidak akan menemukan rahasia kecil yang terdapat di balik kertas-kertas itu.

"_Eh, barusan aku menemukan selembar kertas yang terlipat di bukumu, lho_," celoteh Ino ceria. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu bahkan tidak sadar akan intonasi serta vokal Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

"… Oh, ya?" Hanya itu respons yang dapat terucap oleh mulut Shikamaru. Sepertinya kata 'kertas' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ino berhasil menghancurkan relasi antara Ino Yamanaka dan seorang kutu buku. Oke, kembali ke rencana awal. Pokoknya Shikamaru **harus** menemukan cara untuk membuat Ino tidak mengutak-atik bukunya dan kembali meletakkan lipatan kertas itu di tempat semula **tanpa **melihat isi kertas tersebut.

.

—_diam-diam mencintai seorang gadis dan berharap gadis tersebut tidak tau akan realita memalukan tersebut._

.

.

**FIN?**

**A/N:**

… Semoga fanfic ini masih layak dibaca. oJ

Untuk fanfic ShikaIno yang pertama … semoga ShikaIno-nya gak OOC dan semoga_ feel_-nya dapet, deh. Ah, Kak Suu, semoga fanfic ini tergolong 'cukup' di matamu ya :" dan untuk Ce Ancil, akhirnya req-mu bisa kubuat sekarang! YUHUU! Maaf atas keterlambatannya yaaa *bows*

Dan soal lipatan kertas tersebut … biarlah itu jadi rahasia antara Shikamaru dan Tuhan haha :p

_Thanks for the reading. Mind to give me review and concrit?_

Setelah ini ada omake sedikit tentang aktifitas Ino selanjutnya XD dibaca, ya? Semoga _scene _di bawah ini bisa nutupin _plothole_ yang terdapat di fic ini hehe.

.

.

OMAKE

Sebenarnya, bukanlah suatu hal sulit untuk Ino menangkap sinyal-sinyal keanehan yang dipancarkan oleh Shikamaru saat mereka sedang berbicara . Mendengar nada bicara Shikamaru saja Ino sudah tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengannya saat ini.

"Ck. Ternyata dia bisa lebih cerewet dari Sakura jika dia mau," ucap Ino seraya memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut ke dalam buku Shikamaru.

Menjadi teman yang penurut sepertinya adalah pilihan yang paling tepat—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan, kembali mengerjakan tugas musim panas juga merupakan satu opsi yang tepat pula, karena setelah tugas-tugas ini selesai, Ino akan menjalankan _planning_ musim panasnya.

_Oke, lupakan soal Shikamaru dan buku tebalnya itu. Ayo, fokus, Ino! Salon, _mall_,saat ini sudah menunggumu!_ batin Ino seraya mengempaskan buku Shikamaru ke atas kasurnya.

—Ehm, mungkin salon dan _mall _juga dapat membawa Ino ke dalam dua keuntungan besar. Yang pertama adalah ia dapat melupakan debaran aneh yang sedari tadi dirasakannya saat bertelepon dengan Shikamaru dan yang kedua adalah gadis berambut pirang itu dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan musim panasnya dengan cepat.

**F **I **N**


End file.
